Hetalia Meme
by ninjakat405
Summary: I got bored, found this on the internet, and filled it out. I'll probably make stories based on the questions, and I'll put them here too. *Crack*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was bored, found this on the internet, and filled it out! It's all crack. **I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>1) Lithuania<p>

2) Sealand

3) America

4) Russia

5) Austria

6) Germany

7) Hungary

8) Prussia

9) Italy

10) Canada

11) Spain

12) England

**1) What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

Oh wow…that's kinda hard. Um, probably a pretty good one. I'll have to write a fanfic about that one! X3

**2) If 6 and 3 were to have an affair, who would top?**

Germany. Period.

**3) 2 and 10: crack or canon?**

Sealand and Canada?*dies laughing* Crack all the way!

**4) Is 4 het or slash better?**

Uh…what's het?

**5) Have you ever read a fanfiction about 5 and 11?**

No, but I'm going to go find some!

**6) Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why is Germany afraid of Hungary? Because Hungary was after Italy and Prussia? Of course she is! It's fantastical yoai! And, come one, Germany's not afraid. He's pissed that seiner Bruder is after his Lieblings (lover).

**7) If 8 was to cosplay, who would they be?**

Most likely as himself. No need for further explanation, right guys?

**8) How many beers would 1 have to chug, to have a go at 12?**

Probably not that much. England might have to have a few…or more.

**9) Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or better with 2?**

I think America and Germany would be awesome! America with Sealand?*shivers*

**10) 6 and 7 go on a fishing trip. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

Possibly…It would be interesting. Maybe if Germany brought beer.

**11) Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

Jeesh…Sealand and Canada. The Princess and the Frog. Sealand's the frog.

**12) If 3 and 11 are doing S&M, who's the sadist?**

SPPPAAAAAIIINNNN!

**13) Pick a song for a 7/12 fic.**

She's a Rebel-Greenday

**14) Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

No. No no no no no. Ever.

**15) How hot would 7/3 be?**

Hehehe.

**16) If 7 walked in on 2 and 8, what would their reaction be?**

If Hungary walked in on Sealand and Prussia? Here goes:

Hungary headed toward the door that was Prussia's room. He was staying at Austria's house (again) after being kicked out of his house by Germany (again) for doing unmentionable things. Again. Strangely, the door was closed. Usually Prussia kept his door open. He said it was better to shout out obscenities at Austria that way.

She stopped at the door and here eyes widened. Was that moaning she heard? What was Prussia doing in there? _Is he still doing that stuff Germany kicked him out for? That idiot. _

Hungary kicked open the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted. "If Austria finds out you're doing these kinds of things at his-" Wait…there was a lump in the bed. And it was…moving?

"P-Prussia", a small voice panted.

Hungary reeled. Was that Sealand's voice?

"Heh, the little kid can't take the awesome of my five meters?"

She needed no more hint. She dashed out of the room, desperately racking her mind for the memories of where her camera was.

OOOOOHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAHHHH XXXDDDDDD

**17) What's 1's secret kink?**

I…don't know. I'll get back to that one…maybe.

**18) How about 6?**

Grarh! Um…his feet? I don't know, maybe he gets a thrill out of being tickled. XDDD

**19) Or perhaps 10?**

His little curly hair! X3

**20) What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

Hamburgers, Maids, and Pianos, Oh My!

**21) How about 2/4/6?**

Why Sealand Doesn't Ever Want To Grow up XD

**22) Or even 7/8/9?**

I thought 7 8 9? Haha! When Germany's Not There.

**23) 1 has a relationship with 6, but 1 secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and dumps 1 to go after 3, who's with 11. 11 is with 10, however, and is cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, cheats on 7, who, in turn, cheats on 4. 1 goes after 2, who just broke up with 5, and is now after 9. 1 gives up on 2 and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

Okay. Lithuania is with Germany, but Lithuania secretly wants Sealand. Germany knows this and dumps Lithuania to after America, who's with Spain. Spain is with Canada, however, and is cheating on Canada with Prussia. Prussia finds out, cheats on Hungary, who, in turn, cheats on Russia. Lithuania goes after Sealand, who just broke up with Austria, and is after Italy. Lithuania gives up on Sealand and ends up with England, while Germany finally ends up with America.

This….kinda makes sense, except with a little boy thrown in XD.

**24) Title a 6/7 western fic.**

Thirsty. Hehehehe.

**25) If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

I'd be extremely happy. Lithuania can finally be a man!

**26) If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

…..Really? Sealand and Italy? As awkward as it is, most likely Sealand.

**27) What if it was 3 and 9?**

America. Ita-chan will never top (or so I believe)

**28) 4 and 9?**

Italy will NEVER top! And Russia tops all. Kolkolkol.

**29) Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

People like Belarus.

**30) Or 2 het?**

I still don't know what het is!

**31) Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Okay! It's gonna be really short XD :

"Italy! Stop eating all of my food!) Austria fumed as he rounded the corner into the kitchen where, said Italian, was stirring a boiling pot of noodles.

"Ve~! But Germany wasn't home and he doesn't like it when I make stuff when he's not around! He says I'd make a mess and just end up hurting myself…"

"While that's probably true", Austria told him as he tried to clean up the flour from his counter, "that doesn't mean you can just walk down the street to my house to make you lunch."

"But your food tastes so much better than anyone else's!"

Austria had the decency to blush at the compliment. He returned the cooking materials to their rightful places and washed several spoons covered in batter before turning to Italy, hands on his hips. "This is the last time Italy. Only because you've made the entire meal and the mess has been cleaned up. But don't come to my house anymore! I get enough of that from Prussia…"

"Ve~ Thank you Austria! You're going to love this! I made all kinds of pasta today! And Italian bread with three kinds of cheeses!"

**32) Write a summary for a 2/9/7 fanfic.**

SealandxItalyxHungary? Okay… Sealand is visiting England's house, and accidentally gets into England's alcohol cabinet. Italy is bored when Germany is out and stumbles upon the drunken country. Unfortunately, the closest house for Italy to get him to is Hungary's.

**33) Quick! 3 and 7 are cosplaying! What as?**

America as Captain America. Hungary as Winry?

**34) Have you ever seen a fanart of 11 and 12?**

Spain and England? Yeahzums. Sexy pirates~

Who would be the most outraged because of the above question?

England.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I might actually write fanfictions based on these questions...would anyone read them? Huh...well, be on the look-out! I'll propbably post them here too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I found another one! More crack. Real fanfictions later. Possibly. Have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**France**

**Latvia**

**England**

**Russia**

**America**

**Italy**

**Sweden**

**Austria**

**Prussia**

**1) What would you do if 1 woke you up in the middle of night?**

Throw a pillow at him and yell that I'm not going training at this hour.

**2) 3 walked into the bathroom while you were showering?**

Scream for him to get out. Doesn't everyone when someone comes in?

**3) 4 announces they're going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

XD What? I think Iggy drank too much last night.

**4) 5 cooked you dinner?**

Aww~ That's sweet! But there's probably some kind of poison in it, because Russia doesn't know when to call it quits on killing people…no matter how many times I tell myself that he'll change.

**5) 6 is lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

Whisper random Russian words in his ear and watch him freak out. XD

**6) 7 suddenly confesses that he's part of your family?**

OMG YYYYAAAAAAYYY! Italy is related to me!

**7) 8 is in the hospital for some reason?**

He probably got hit by Denmark or something…send Finland with flowerds!

**8) 9 made fun of your friends?**

Yeah…he probably would. He would make fun of us for everything…but we'd laugh right back at him!

**9) 10 ignores you all the time?**

He's just jealous that I'm more awesome than him! Or annoyed that I keep telling him so. ^ ^

**10) Serial killers are hunting you down! What does 1 do?**

Protect me! …If I blackmail him first.

**11) You're on vacation with 2 when you break you're leg. What does 2 do?**

France won't do anything because I'll kill him if he so much as touches me! Ugh…he'd probably make up some romantic crap about a damsel in distress and want to carry me to some hospital or something. But I like I said, I'd rather run a marathon with a broken leg that let him touch me.

**12) It's your birthday! What does 3 get you?**

Um…flowers?

**13) You're stuck in a burning building. What does 4 do?**

Be the gentleman he claims to be and try to save me! But by using magic that won't work… -.-

**14) You're about to do something that will make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Russia would encourage me to do it…

**15) You're about to marry 10. 1's reaction?**

Marry Prussia? Coolios! England's reaction: O.e

**16) You get dumped. How does 7 cheer you up?**

Make pasta!

**17) You compete in a tournament, How does 9 support you?**

Scoff at the point of the tournament and complain about how useless and tacky it is. But he'd secretly wish me luck.

**18) You can't stop laughing. What does 10 do?**

Shrug and go get beer.

**19) 1 is all you've dreamed of. Why?**

Because I like furry caterpillars! They're so cute and they tickle when they crawl on you – wait? Those are eyebrows?

**20) 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love of 9?**

France? And Austria? Never tell Austria and "get rid" of France.

**21) You're dating 3 and they introduce you to their parents. Would you get along?**

I'm dating Latvia! Well, I am, considering we've dubbed them Latvia and I'm ok with their parents…But, I don't think I'd do so well with Latvia's parents. I don't think they want a 14 year old to date a 17 year old who doesn't eve no Latvian! Except ja and ne.

**22) 4 loves 9 as well. What does that mean?**

England loves Austria and France loves Austria? It's just another reason for them to fight. I'm rooting for England. At least he has manners and self-control.

**23) Will 5 and 6 kiss?**

Come on guys, any of you hear of the Cold War? More than just kissing went on there~

**24) 6 appears to be a player – breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

America the player? I can see that. I'll stick him in the closet with France. He'll never go after someone after that.

**25) You get a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

Maybe I have pasta in my hair…?

**26) 8 thinks they'll never get a date. What do you tell them?**

Tell him he needs to lighten up and blink every once in a while.

**27) 9 is too shy to face you and sends a love confession by E-mail?**

Eh…I don't know Austria…I like the piano, but I hate stingy people.

**28) You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?**

/nosebleed/

**29) 3 and 4 have been in a hotel room for more than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

_Nothing's happened. I mean, England is a pretty decent guy, and Latvia would scream for help if anything…happened. Maybe they just found alcohol?_

**30) Could 1 and 6 be soulmates?**

Possibly.

**31) Would 2 trust 5?**

Never.

**32) 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens?**

England pokes Prussia. Prussia asks what and England states he's bored. Prussia goes to get beer.

**33) 5 and 1 are forced to go to school together. What study will they pick?**

History, or some military thing.

**34) If 6 and 3 cook dinner, what would they make?**

America and Latvia…America would shout out McDonald's and Latvia would be too shaken up to argue, so fast food.

**35) 7 and 9 apply for what job?**

Italy and Austria…cooks or musicians I would guess. Or Abercrombie models!

**36) 8 gives 5 a haircut?**

I'd think they'd get along. I trust Su-san with scissors, but not Russia.

**37) 9 sketches what 6's perfect significant other would look like. Is 9 okay with that?**

Austria sketches someone for America? America would not be pleased because Austria would draw them fat.

**38) 10 and 9 are blushing while they walk. What's their conversation about?**

They're just flushed from drinking. Prussia talked him into a drinking after telling him that even Italy could hold more liquor than Austria.

**39) 1 accidentally kicks 10?**

Prussia stole England's rum. Random argument insures.

**40) 2 sent a message to their lover but 9 got it. What happens?**

Austria smacks France for being so vulgar.

**41) 5 and 6 workout together?**

Competition on who can lift more arises. Russia wins.

**42) 6 notices they weren't invited to your birthday party?**

How did I not invite America! Oh yeah…he's too loud. He'll sulk for a while and bug Iggy, asking if he's still awesome.

**43) 7 wins the lottery?**

Italy buys as much pasta as he can, and makes a special dinner for Germany to celebrate because he's sweet like that.

**44) 8 has a big secret. What is it?**

Sweden actually hates dogs.

**45) 9 becomes a singer?**

Opera maybe? He gets very rich and shoves it all in Switzerland's face.

**46) 10 has a daughter?**

Constant fights over who's more awesome and who can drink more.

**47) What does 1 think of 2?**

Germany thinks France is a perverted, wine-eating surrendering monkey that can conquer only dim-witted women.

**48) How would 3 greet 4?**

Latvia is running from Russia and bumps into England. He cries, asking him to save him from Russia.

**49) What would 4 envy about 5?**

Probably nothing…

**50) What would 5 dream of about 6?**

Russia dreams that he cracking America's empty blonde head with his pipe.

**51) What do 6 and 7 have in common?**

They both eat an excessive amount of one type of food.

**52) What would make 7 angry at 8?**

Sweden is mistreating Finland's dog.

**53) Where would 8 meet 9?**

At an opera.

**54) What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

That Gilbird is missing.

**55) What would make 10 scared of 1?**

If Germany threatened to take Gilbird away and proceeds to do so.

**56) Is 3 gay?**

Not by choice!


End file.
